


Lamb to the Slaughter

by sweetbeetz



Category: Batman - Fandom, DC Comics, DC Universe
Genre: Batjokes, Batman - Freeform, Batman x joker, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Joker - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbeetz/pseuds/sweetbeetz
Summary: Joker gets sent to Arkham with a plan and it puts Batman out of commission and into the hospital, leaving the criminals to run amuck, but is this really what he wanted?
Relationships: Batjokes - Relationship, Batman and Joker, Batman x Joker - Relationship, Joker and Batman, Joker x Batman - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Lamb to the Slaughter

Bruce had woken up in a cold sweat, startled by being shaken awake and seeing an unconcerned Alfred shaking him awake. He looked around the big room before Alfred spoke to him. 

“Master Bruce, wake up. It seems an emergency with your…” he trailed off for a second, thinking of a word to describe Joker. “ _ clown compadre _ is going down in Gotham at the moment. I think you should tend to him immediately.”

“Oh, what is he doing now Alfred...?” Bruce said and rubbed his eyes. Big bags were very blatant underneath them.

“I think you should see for yourself.”

Bruce sighed softly and slipped on the silk robe he had on his nightstand, walking downstairs in a hurried manner.

He pushed a special spot on the banister, opening up the hatch to the Batcave and quickly hurrying down the stairs as he had done before. He made it to the ginormous monitor, telling it to show the latest news feed.

What he saw wasn’t surprising, but it wasn’t a great sight either: Joker tapping on a camera on the ground, the one broadcasting the live news feed. He had apparently taken the camera from the reporter laughing on the ground, a gas mask on his face. 

“Testing! Is this thing on? Can Batsy hear me?!” The Joker yelled into the camera

Oh, Bruce heard him alright.

“Well, anyway, it’s a lovely night isn’t it Bats? I do love how pretty the stars are tonight! So romantic don’t you think? Why not come meet me in the heart of Gotham, the middle of the city!”

After he heard Joker talking he figured this couldn’t be good, what was all that laughing in the background, it sounded like too many people to be just the Joker... 

Well, it was time to find out.

Batman quickly got himself suited up and grabbed a gas mask and put it in the Batmobile, just in case. If Joker had one on then he probably needed one too. 

As soon as Batman had arrived he noticed civilians acting strangely… they were on the ground, tears in their eyes, laughing. Laughing so hard they couldn’t breathe. They were stuck on their back like little turtles it made him feel… very uneasy. Soon enough… Batman had made it to the middle of Gotham.

“Batsy!!”

A familiar voice cooed at the dark knight, Batman looked in the direction where the voice was coming from, right at the fiend. He had on a purple suit with an orange undershirt, along with a yellow bowtie, he had taken the mask off at this point. Pretty much his normal attire- except, his makeup was well done and wasn’t as frazzled as it usually was. Why was that? Was it for him?

“Joker.” He said in a serious tone, his voice raspy from being asleep for a while.

“My, my, you came out here for little old me! I’m so thankful! I didn’t know Lil’ old’ me was that important to you!”

The clown fell into Batman’s arms, dramatically putting a hand on his forehead and crossing his feet over one another.

Batman rolled his eyes, he wasn't in the mood to be playing games with Joker right now.  “Just tell me what’s going on here.” 

“Oh, just a little mishap at the dentist, nothing to worry about Batsy.”

Batman didn’t say anything, just simply stared at Joker in his arms. He felt a weird feeling in his gut. They were like… butterflies or something, a heavy weight on his gut he couldn’t shake.

His eyes wandered to Joker’s lips, then eyes… then just his whole face. He suddenly snapped out of it, he had the joker right here! The police were on their way, they could take care of the laughing gas themselves.

The caped crusader got to work and quickly grabbed Joker’s wrists, taking a gadget out and tying him up, tight enough to where he couldn’t escape or grab anything… but the joker wasn’t struggling, just, laughing. Something was going on here and Bruce didn’t like it. 

“At least take me out to dinner first Batman!”

“Where's Harley?”

“Ohhh, not here with me, this is all my doing!

Batman could tell he was serious but… what if he wasn’t? He plays with his emotions too much. 

“I'm gonna ask you one more time… where is Harley?”

“You're no fun Bats, if you really wanna know, she's in Arkham.”

Now Batman was suspicious, why would Joker just let Harley get hauled off to Arkham?

Something isn't right here, but, there were other matters at hand. He slung the Clown Prince of Crime over his shoulder, keeping him in his place as he sailed over buildings to Arkham Asylum. His arms were over Joker’s lower back and he surprisingly wasn't kicking or making a big fuss, but he was making some rather crude comments.

“Ohhh Batman, how did you know I liked it like this?”

“I didn't.”

“We should do this more often Bats!”

“No.”

“Why not?”

Batman didn't answer, but he felt something like butterflies in his stomach. He had a feeling if he kept doing this he and the jokers ' relationship wouldn’t be the same… ever. 

“Batman, come on, we always play this game. Why don't we just let it happen?” Joker seemed serious and he didn't like it. 

“... There is no game, I don't know what you talking about.” Batman furrowed his eyebrow with a small growl 

Joker got close and whispered in Batmans’ ear. 

“You know exactly what I’m talking about Bats…”

The thing was, Bruce knew what he was talking about. The game that had been going on for a couple of years between them, a game of cat and mouse. 

A game of lovers. 

Batman kept walking and jumping across streets and buildings, thinking about a time a few years ago. 

_ Joker let out a laugh that seemed to echo throughout Gotham. _

_ Bruce was out doing his usual city patrols when he had spotted Joker on the clock tower, his silhouette was distinctive, a tall and very skinny man with wild hair and a smile that could light up the dark city of Gotham.  _

_ He found himself scaling up the tower, no particular reason, maybe it was because Joker was up there?  _

_ Joker was just up there looking at the stars, a small calmness on his face. He took a deep breath, letting the wind go through his hair. He ran his fingers through it then noticed Batman staring at him. _

__ _ “Oh, hey Batsy.”  _

Bruce quickly snapped out of it, now in the Asylum, he handed Joker over to the security. 

“Oh well…” Joker trailed off. “ Too-da-loo Bats.”

__

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like my first official fanfiction! Updates will be kinda crazy because I lose motivation easily but I’m really passionate about this!


End file.
